


Midnight

by Pigzxo



Series: Rovinsky Holidays [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: Ronan and Kavinsky share a happy New Year.





	Midnight

The Christmas lights still hanging outside bathed the room in a warm red and green glow. Despite the light hour and the approaching countdown, the room was quiet. The shelter kids had long since fallen asleep – some of them curled on armchairs or couches and others littering themselves across the floor in huddles of three or four – and Ronan and Kavinsky were more than happy to let them sleep. One day, Ronan thought, they’d speak of having kids of their own but for now the Barns was full of their ramshackle brood, all tired and cold and begrudgingly sober.

            Somewhere in another room, Ronan knew Gansey, Henry, and Blue were discussing in all seriousness the best order to kiss each other when the clock struck midnight. Adam and Noah had already gone back to school but from the FaceTime conversation they had earlier, Ronan knew Adam was fast asleep already and Noah was getting ready to wake him with a midnight kiss. They were that easy to read together, that unsubtle in everything they did.

            And Kavinsky, despite his protests that he wasn’t tired, hadn’t spent the whole day wrangling teenagers, wasn’t running on three to four hours of sleep, was dozing against Ronan’s shoulder. One of his eyelids flickered with every breath, like he was trying desperately to stay awake or to revive his old habit of sleeping with one eye open. Ronan ran his fingers through the spiky hair on the back of Kavinsky’s neck as he listened to the soft murmur of the television. If he really strained, he could hear Blue laughing in the other room.

            Peace and happiness had been foreign to Ronan for as long as he could remember. The glimpses of it that stuck in his memory – teaching Matthew to walk, his father making breakfast for dinner, arguing with Declan in Latin so their parents couldn’t punish them for using foul language – seemed like another lifetime. But here, with Kavinsky snoozing on his shoulder, the kids asleep around him, and his friends in the other room, Ronan knew peace and happiness had come back to him. His wedding ring caught the light with every movement of his fingers but he didn’t mind. He liked the reminder it was there, that it was permanent, that his new life wasn’t going anywhere.

            The countdown started with a big, purple number ten lighting up the screen. Ronan shook Kavinsky’s shoulder and his husband’s black eyes slowly opened to the world. Watching him wake up like that, with no panic or fear or violence, warmed Ronan’s heart completely. Instead, all Kavinsky did was shoot him a sideways glare and hoarsely whisper, “What was that for?”

            “It’s almost midnight.”

            The countdown was at six already.

            “You’re such a girl, Lynch.”

            “You’re a Lynch now,” Ronan replied. And then, just before the one could disappear off the screen, Ronan leaned over and pressed his lips to Kavinsky’s. Kavinsky kissed back softly, his lips plush and pliable, his movements slow and groggy. Ronan pulled back to smile at him softly. “Happy New Year.”

            Kavinsky rolled his eyes. “Can I go back to sleep now?”

            “Sure.”

            Kavinsky stared at Ronan a moment longer, sighed, and then leaned in to kiss him again. Their lips and tongues slowly mingled as they relaxed back into the couch, their fingers curling together atop the couch cushions. Kavinsky murmured moans into the kiss until the sounds left him and Ronan let their lips drop and he peeked one eye open to watch his husband sleep. Then, he closed his eyes and let the sound of gentle breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is late b/c of life but it's still here, short and sweet. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this series as much as I have enjoyed writing it. <3


End file.
